indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
New wave
New wave is een muziekstijl. Met de term wordt zo ongeveer elke vorm van moeilijk te classificeren popmuziek uit de periode 1977-1988 bedoeld. "New wave" wordt ook gebruikt voor muziek die er qua stijl op gelijkt maar die na die periode is uitgebracht. Kenmerken Aanvankelijk is new wave een synoniem voor punk ten tijde van het keerpunt 1977. Daar waar de term punk meer het uiterlijke en inhoudelijke aspect van de stroming belichaamt, geeft de benaming new wave aan dat er sprake is van een nieuwe golf in de geschiedenis van de rock en roll, opgeworpen door een nieuwe generatie muzikanten. In het algemeen kun je ook wel zeggen: de muziek is donker, meeslepend en "zweverig". Aanhangers waren bijvoorbeeld meestal in het zwart gekleed en droegen het haar - sterk geïnspireerd op de punk - kort en wild, hoewel veelal conventioneler en meer gemodelleerd dan deze, waardoor de new wave onder invloed van de commercie al gauw salonfähig werd en kon uitgroeien tot een mode voor de grote massa. Artiesten die originaliteit en muzikale zeggingskracht belangrijker vonden dan technische perfectie konden in deze periode op warme belangstelling van pers en publiek rekenen. De populariteit van deze tegendraadse muziek wordt gezien als een rechtstreeks gevolg van de punkrage. New wave kwam vooral tot bloei op de Britse eilanden en in New York. Inspiratie werd gevonden in Newyorkse voorlopers als The Velvet Underground, Patti Smith en Television, in Britse pub rock, of in avantgardisten als Can, Brian Eno en Kraftwerk. New-wavemuziek varieert van de artistiek aandoende pop van Talking Heads tot de grimmige klanken van Joy Division en The Birthday Party. Ook new romantic-bands als Duran Duran en Spandau Ballet en post-punk-artiesten als Blondie en Ian Dury werden aanvankelijk tot de new wave gerekend - door sommigen nog altijd - en zelfs de middle-of-the-roadgroep Dire Straits, wier debuutplaat in 1977 uitkwam, werd een tijdje voor een new-waveband aangezien. Bekende vertegenwoordigers zijn: A-ha Ultravox, A Flock of Seagulls, Talk Talk, Joy Division, The Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Depeche Mode, Echo and the Bunnymen, Billy Idol, Gary Numan, Elvis Costello, Bauhaus, Fischer Z, The Human League, Simple Minds, Big Country, Visage, OMD, The Fall, ABC, The Smiths, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Cock Robin, Yazoo, Grauzone, New Order, Alphaville, Indochine, The Sound, The Alarm, Howard Jones, The Thompson Twins, Pere Ubu, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Wire, Comsat Angels, Theatre of Hate, Spear of Destiny, Red Lorry Yellow Lorry, Fad Gadget en The Chameleons. New-wavescene De new-wavescene, of subcultuur, omvatte diverse muzikale genres. Newwavers luisterden in de jaren 1980 zowel naar gitaarmuziek zoals the Sisters Of Mercy, naar electro of EBM zoals Front 242, als naar industrial zoals Einstürzende Neubauten. In die zin was de gothicscene van de jaren 1990 in zekere zin de opvolger van de new-wavescene van de jaren 1980. Ook die gothicscene verzamelde de zogenaamde zwartfrakken en omvatte muzikaal diverse genres. Weliswaar betogen sommigen dat de term gothic vooral verwijst naar gothic rock of deathrock, dus gitaarmuziek, maar in de feiten wordt op fuiven in de gothicscene zowel gothic rock, als electro, als industrial, als neofolk en medieval gedraaid, in de jaren 1990 en 00. In de jaren 00 vond er een zogenaamde postpunkrevival plaats. Tegenwoordig gebruiken sommigen daarom vervangend vaak de term post-punk welke in grote mate overeen komt met new wave, maar meer aandacht heeft voor de alternatieve muziek in plaats van de pop kant van de new wave. Typerend voor de postpunkrevival is echter dat deze muziek in de 'alternatieve mainstream' doordrong (StuBru et cetera), en zeker niet beperkt bleef tot de hedendaags bestaande kleine subcultuur van de wave of gothicscene. Nederland Nederlandse new-wavebands waren onder meer Blue Murder, Mecano, Nasmak, The Dutch, Social Security, Secret Sounds, Fat Lorna, Weekend at Waikiki, The Visitor, Urban Heroes, The Meteors, De Div, Mekanik Kommando, Ensemble Pittoresque, Neel, Clan of Xymox en New Holland. In Nederland roept het begrip new wave tegenwoordig vooral associaties op met gothic-achtige bands in de stijl van The Cure. Aanhangers van deze stroming hingen veelal een nihilistisch wereldbeeld aan, gingen in het zwart gekleed, tooiden zich met zwarte getoupeerde kapsels, en trokken vaak een zwart lijntje onder hun onderste ooglid. Een minder bekende post-new wave-band (1993-2001) was Life To Us. Enkele nieuwe new wave-groepen uit Nederland zijn Silence is Sexy, Pioneers of Love en Moke. België Brussel Brussel was in de jaren tachtig enige tijd de thuisbasis voor internationale artiesten als Tuxedomoon, Anna Domino, Anne Clark en Minimal Compact. Lokaal talent Belgisch talent dat tot de new wave werd gerekend: * 1000 Ohm * Luna Twist * De Brassers van de hit "En toen was er niets meer" * Siglo XX * Aroma di Amore * Aimless Device * The Neon Judgement * Poésie Noire * The Kids * 2 Belgen van de hit "Lena" * TC Matic van onder andere de internationale hit 'Oh la la la' * Arbeid Adelt!. Humor & elektronica. Groepslid Luc Van Acker speelde later nog in Revolting Cocks en Shriekback. Frontman Marcel Vanthilt startte later een carrière als televisiepresentator. * Jo Lemaire * Red Zebra * Front 242. Vertegenwoordigers van de muziekstijl die later Electronic Body Music werd genoemd. * La Cosa Nostra * Scooter van de hit "You" Festivals * In De Panne - Adinkerke / Veurne was het festival Seaside festival gewijd aan new wave. * Eurorock voerde heel wat wave/gothic-artiesten op * momenteel geldt het Gothic Festival in Waregem als hét event voor wave / gothic / electro / industrial in België Platenlabels * Verschillende toonaangevende platenlabels van toen waren Belgisch: ** Antler-Subway Records ** Crammed Discs ** PIAS Duitsland New wave is in het Duits vertaald neue Welle. De uit de Britse punk en new wave voortkomende muziek die in de genoemde periode in Duitsland werd gemaakt, kreeg veelal het etiket Neue Deutsche Welle (NDW) opgeplakt, hetgeen al snel een marktbegrip werd. Er bleef echter ook een uitgebreide underground-scene (niet-commerciële tak) bestaan. Vertegenwoordigers van de meer commerciële NDW waren onder andere: DAF, Grauzone, Propaganda, Fehlfarben, Nina Hagen Band, Spliff, Trio, UKW en Ideal. New wave-revival in de jaren 00 Nadat het genre jaren lang vergeten was, werd new wave in de jaren 00 opeens weer populair. Men gebruikt in plaats van de term new wave ook de termen post-punk of postpunk-revival voor deze muziek. Mogelijk is het beginpunt aan te wijzen in 2002, toen The Strokes het album Is This It uitbrachten. Gitaarpartijen werden weer hoekig en de synthesizers werden weer van zolder gehaald. Darkwave Een ander subgenre van de new wave is darkwave. Dit is een uiterst donker genre dat na de new wave-golf opkomt. Het wordt gekenmerkt door dance-beats met synthesizers, of de rockvariant met extreem snel gespeelde strakke ritmes en gitaar en synthesizers. Dit genre is populair onder de aanhangers van de gothic- en de newwavemuziek. Vaak hebben deze aanhangers zwarte kapsels en zwarte kleding aan. De inspiraties van darkwave-bands liggen bij de donkerste new wave-bands als Joy Division, Bauhaus, Anne Clark, Grauzone en meer van dat soort groepen. Enkele voorbeelden van darkwave-groepen zijn Wolfsheim, Clan Of Xymox, The Crüxshadows en Diary of Dreams Uiterlijk en mode De new wavers waren in de jaren tachtig de "opvolgers" van de punkers en vielen net als punkers te herkennen aan hun uiterlijk. In de late jaren zeventig/vroege jaren tachtig kwam de Punk subcultuur in een soort van een splitsing, uit deze splitsing heeft de gothic-subcultuur zijn oorsprong gemaakt, de zwarte kledingsstijl van de goths zijn te danken aan veel new wave-bands. Ze droegen hun haren vaak getoupeerd zoals Robert Smith van de band The Cure of asymmetrisch zoals Martin Gore van Depeche Mode, meestal werd het dan ook nog eens blond, zwart of zelfs wit geverfd. Qua kleding droegen ze leren vesten en brede pull-overs. De favoriete kleur van de kleding was zwart, soms combineerden ze dit met een andere kleur zoals wit of grijs. Een new waver droeg ook sieraden, dit was dan meestal een ankh of een rozenkrans die men om de nek droeg. Verder was make-up erg in trek, zowel voor mannen als vrouwen. Zie ook * No wave, experimentele kant van New Wave Categorie:New wave